Maître
by Darkie59
Summary: Etre loué par sa mère, voilà la dure réalité qu'il doit affronter tous les jours. M


Voilà enfin mon nouvel OS. Mon frère étant venu deux semaines sur Tokyo j'avoue avoir fait autre chose que écrire. ^^

Bonne lecture à vous et merci pour vos commentaires!

* * *

Il est quatre heures du matin et on me permet enfin d'aller me coucher... Il est trop tard pour se reposer ma journée commençant toujours à six heures trente mais j'ai besoin de dormir. Je sais déjà à l'avance que mon réveil sera une torture mais je sombre dans le néant alors que ma tête n'a pas encore touché l'oreiller.

Un bruit sourd et lancinant. Ce genre de son que l'on déteste avant même d'en comprendre l'origine exacte.

Je relève avec difficulté ma main et je l'abats avec violence sur l'objet maudis. J'entrouvre les yeux et je fixe le calendrier, 17 juillet... il me reste encore sept cents jours exactement avant de pouvoir partir d'ici...

Oh je ne suis pas en prison non je suis en enfer et cela depuis presque trois ans et demi. Depuis que ma mère a décidé que la meilleure façon de rembourser sa dette était encore de « prêter » son fils. Je suis donc devenu une sorte d'esclave et cela pour une durée de cinq ans. Depuis ce temps là je m'occupe de mieux que je peux de cette maison et de cette famille et en particulier du fils aîné.

Bien entendu je pourrai m'enfuir d'ici. Je n'ai pas de gardes ou de chaînes seulement je sais que dans l'heure où je quitterai ce domicile ma mère viendra me remplacer. Je ne suis pas un mauvais fils alors j'accepte tout cela.

Tous les matins je dois préparer le petit déjeuner de mon « maître » comme il aime me le rappeler et je dois lui apporter dans sa chambre. Après l'avoir réveillé ou plutôt extrait du lit avec force je prépare son bain et ses affaires pour sa journée.

Une fois cela fait j'ai le droit de me préparer aussi pour mes cours à l'université. Ils ont toujours payé mes études depuis mon arrivée ici et je ne dois pas m'en plaindre. J'ai la chance de pouvoir me rendre dans la meilleure école privée du Japon la même que leur très cher « ange ». Je peux ainsi continuer ma mission pendant la journée tout en étudiant le droit.

Hors de question pour moi de rester longtemps éloigné de mon maître. Je dois pouvoir répondre à ses moindres désirs dans la minute. Toutefois quand nous sommes en présence de ses amis il évite de dévoiler sa vraie personnalité et la nature de notre relation.

Dans ces moments là il est un étudiant joyeux et modèle. Il passe son temps à rire et à faire rire et il ne se départit jamais de sa bonne humeur apparente. Je suis le seul à connaître son autre facette. Même ses parents ne soupçonnent rien de la supercherie.

Après l'université je rentre en train pendant qu'il prend sa voiture personnelle et je peux souffler pendant exactement vingt-trois minutes. Je dispose de ses quarante-six petites minutes par jour pour me sentir moi-même et surtout libre.

Une fois à la maison je travaille sur mes cours puis je prépare son repas et son bain.

La journée est donc assez tranquille mais quand vient la nuit mon enfer commence. Il semble attendre la tombée du jour pour se transformer en monstre despotique. Je redoute ce moment plus que tout au monde.

Le soir tombant je me terre dans ma chambre en priant de tout mon cœur pour qu'il me laisse au moins une fois en paix mais mes espoirs sont toujours rapidement réduits à néant.

Le repas se passe dans un silence presque religieux. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais pour eux la famille ne semble pas être une source de bonheur. Pour moi non plus d'un côté mais on ouvrait quand même la bouche pour dire autre chose que bon appétit ! Ici personne ne donne de ses nouvelles ou explique même brièvement sa journée. Si quelqu'un s'avise à prononcer la moindre syllabe un simple claquement de langue du patriarche suffit pour restaurer le calme. Je ne souhaite même pas à mon pire ennemi de vivre comme ça.

Ensuite je dois faire un rapport complet des activités du fils de la maison puis normalement j'ai la paix.  
Je sais d'avance que deux heures après je serai appelé par mon maître alors je me contente d'attendre en regardant la télé ou en bossant un peu pour mes prochains examens.

Pendant ce laps de temps je réfléchis régulièrement aux événements qui m'ont amené ici. Mon père est parti du domicile familial quand j'avais deux ans. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de lui et si je ne possédais pas une ancienne photo je serai incapable de le reconnaître.

Après son départ ma mère a cumulé les petits boulots pour nous permettre de vivre mais j'ai vite compris que je représentai pour elle un lourd fardeau. Sans moi elle aurait peut être pu se remarier ou simplement moins travailler. Hélas j'étais là. Peu à peu elle eut recours à des usuriers notamment pour payer mes études et le cycle infernal a commencé. Pour rembourser à l'un elle a emprunté à l'autre jusqu'au jour ou plus personne n'a voulu lui prêté le moindre centime. Elle a alors eu le choix entre fuir en craignant toute sa vie qu'on ne nous retrouve ou me « louer ». Sa décision prise j'ai obéi. Après tout elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi alors c'est à mon tour.

J'ai débarqué dans cette famille apeuré mais résigné. Le père est un riche homme d'affaire trempant dans des histoires plus ou moins louches. Il verse de grosses sommes d'argent à la police afin d'avoir la paix.  
La mère est une sorte de gamine attardée ayant pour ultime but dans la vie d'entasser le plus de vêtements possible dans ses nombreux dressings. Elle semble heureuse d'exister seulement quand elle utilise la carte bleue de son mari. Elle m'a expliqué que les pires moments de son existence avaient été ses grossesses. Plus rien ne lui allait, quelle horreur... A part ça elle ne s'occupe pas de ses deux enfants et je pense qu'elle ne connaît même pas leurs dates de naissance.

La cadette n'est pas souvent à la maison. Elle a décidé de suivre ses études dans un pensionnat à Tokyo et n'a pas vraiment envie de rester longtemps dans cette maison.

Enfin il reste le fils aîné. Souriant, énergique, sociable et intelligent il ferait la fierté de tous les parents dignes de ce nom. Pendant les premières années de ma présence ici je voyais bien qu'il faisait tout son possible pour satisfaire sa famille. Il travaillait toutes les nuits s'accordant trois heures de repos avant de reprendre ses révisions. Au final il n'y a rien gagné sauf une place dans la meilleure école privée du Japon. Place qu'il aurait de toute façon aisément gagné grâce aux finances de son père. Une vie d'effort sans récompense à la fin.

Après son entrée à l'université il a soudainement changé. Il ne bosse que en cas d'extrême nécessité et il a commencé à m'appeler toutes les nuits.

J'entends mon téléphone vibrer et sans même le regarder je sais de qui provient le message. Je me glisse en silence dans le couloir et je parcours la faible distance qui me sépare de sa chambre. Je frappe légèrement et sans attendre sa réponse je pénètre dans la pièce.

Il est allongé dans son lit. La transpiration colle son drap sur son corps et quelques mèches de cheveux sur son visage. Sa cage thoracique se soulève à un rythme effréné. Il entrouvre ses lèvres pour reprendre son souffle et son regard empli de panique se fixe sur moi.

« Tacch viens s'il te plaît ! »

Je m'approche et il se serre contre moi comme un petit animal paniqué. La nuit commence ainsi tous les soirs.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il refait éternellement ce même cauchemar. Quel événement a bien pu déclencher ce phénomène ? Je ne connais pas les détails mais quand il accepte enfin de sommeiller à nouveau ce rêve l'assaille sans tarder. Il souffre et à part rester à ses côtés je ne peux rien faire.

Dans certains moments les crises de panique sont si violentes que je dois le traîner jusqu'à sa douche pour le calmer. Il reprend alors ses esprits et sort de cette léthargie douloureuse. Suite à cela il refuse catégoriquement de se rendormir et il s'amuse à donner ordre sur ordre sans doute pour s'occuper.

Je me souviens de notre première rencontre qui ne laissait rien présager de tout cela. J'étais sorti stressé du véhicule qui m'amenait vers l'inconnu et il m'attendait souriant sur le porche de son domicile. Ce simple sourire m'avait permit d'entrevoir un avenir plus joyeux que je n'osais l'espérer.

Gentiment il s'était avancé vers moi et il avait pris le sac contenant toutes mes affaires. Il m'avait brièvement salué et en me prenant la main il m'avait tiré jusque ma chambre. Je m'étais fait la réflexion que nous étions trop vieux pour nous prendre la main mais je l'avais quand même laissé faire.

Maintenant il est devenu cet homme angoissé redoutant la nuit et son obscurité ou sa solitude. Il me tire soudainement de mes pensées.

- Tacchon...

- Oui maître ?

- Tu rêvais de quoi ?

- A rien en particulier. Ça va mieux ?

- Dis c'est vrai la rumeur selon laquelle tu sors avec une fille de la section histoire?

- Pardon ?

Grande nouvelle me voilà donc en couple. Le pauvre si il savait il ne me poserait même pas la question !

-Kyokô m'en a parlé ce midi ! Elle t'a vu avec une fille hier à la bibliothèque !

- Je ne vois pas...

- PAS LA PEINE DE ME MENTIR ! Tu as une petite amie alors que c'est interdit ! Tu es à moi et tu le resteras ! Sépare toi d'elle ou je m'arrange pour qu'elle te quitte rapidement

- Mais...

- Ne cherche pas à cacher cette histoire ! Je te jure que je trouverai un moyen de te rappeler à qui tu appartiens sinon !

Il me fixe désormais une lueur sinistre brillant au fond de ses yeux. Le petit ange n'existe plus depuis longtemps j'en ai bien peur. Plus le temps passe plus son caractère devient difficile à apprécier. Je ne veux pas de conflit alors je préfère hocher la tête. Peut être que j'aurai dû m'abstenir car sa réaction me pétrifie sur place.

Il me repousse brutalement sur le lit et avant que je ne puisse réagir il m'embrasse déjà. Son baiser n'a rien de doux bien au contraire. Il se veut violent et quand sa langue s'empare de la mienne il devient possessif, envahissant.

Je ne cherche même pas à m'écarter encore sous le choc. Une telle chose ne s'était jamais produite. Dans d'autres circonstances j'aurai été heureux mais là c'est juste douloureux. Je réussis enfin à me dégager de son emprise avec effort.

- Ryo arrête !

- Qui t'as donné l'autorisation d'utiliser mon prénom à la maison !

- J'en ai le droit depuis que tu m'embrasses de force !

- Dis moi seulement que tu n'as pas aimé !

- J'ai trouvé ça dégueulasse !

- Ah bon ? Et ça c'est quoi ?

« ça » ? ça c'est apparemment un phénomène naturel qui trahit mon trouble ! Je bande ! Je bande alors qu'il m'a embrassé sans sentiment pour le simple plaisir de me montrer ma place. J'ai honte de moi et pendant ce temps il semble exulter de joie.

Sans comprendre les raisons de mon attitude je lui envoie une droite magistrale en pleine figure. La seule chose qui compte pour moi c'est d'effacer son air triomphant... et cela fonctionne à la perfection. Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits et je lui saute littéralement sur le corps.

Mes lèvres dévorent les siennes. Je veux les savourer elles que j'ai si souvent admirées de loin. Elles sont légèrement humides et si douces. J'ai conscience de ne pas avoir été le seul à y toucher. Toutes ses personnes avant moi qui ont eu ce privilège m'énervent et je force le passage de ses dents pour retrouver enfin la chaleur de sa langue.

Peu à peu elles se caressent, se frôlent, s'éloignent pour fusionner à nouveau. Ses dents s'enfoncent doucement dans ma chair et je pousse un gémissement de plaisir.

A bout de souffle je m'écarte et d'un coup de reins il inverse nos positions et me domine à nouveau.

Il est beau, je l'ai toujours trouvé beau mais jamais je n'aurai espéré vivre ce genre de moment.

Il se penche dans mon cou et sa respiration me fait frissonner. Je m'oublie un instant et je reviens à moi sous l'effet de la douleur. Sa morsure me fait mal et il se prend un nouvel uppercut dans les côtes cette fois. Il semble souffrir mais je m'en moque. Je n'aime pas la tendresse mais devenir un morceau de viande pour un chien enragé ne me plaît pas non plus !

Son regard est bien plus sombre que d'habitude et pour me punir de mon geste il arrache mon tee-shirt sans tarder. Il semble admirer sa proie un instant puis il fait glisser ses doigts sur mon torse s'attardant le long de mes abdominaux pendant que la pointe de sa langue dessine le contour de mes tétons déjà durcis. Cet homme me rend plus dingue que jamais mais la bosse qui déforme désormais son pantalon me prouve que je ne suis pas le seul à réagir.

Ses mains descendent vers mon jeans et me l'enlèvent sans que je ne cherche à résister. Mon boxer le suit et je me retrouve nu sous lui.

Je suis gêné du spectacle que je dois offrir mais cela ne paraît pas l'intéresser le moins du monde. Sans que je ne comprenne comment il a pu en arriver là ses lèvres se referment sur mon sexe et un râle de plaisir lui prouve que je n'attendais que ça.

Il va lentement, bien trop lentement à mon goût mais si je lui demande d'accélérer il risque surtout de tout arrêter. Je me contente donc de serrer les draps en soupirant.

Ses mouvements sont précis et me prouvent que je ne dois pas être son premier homme. La jalousie m'envahit et par simple esprit de vengeance je soulève mes hanches m'enfonçant davantage en lui. Il manque de s'étouffer mais je m'en moque. Il veut que je sois à lui mais l'inverse est vrai aussi.

Ses va et vient sont plus brutaux et sa bouche chaude se resserre sur mon membre. Je recherche de l'air mais n'en trouve pas. Je ne peux pas le prévenir quand soudain je jouis m'abandonnant complètement.

Il s'éloigne de moi un instant et ôte ses vêtements. Sa sensualité est exacerbée par la lumière douce de la chambre et je laisse mon regard s'attarder sur lui.

Enfin nu il s'allonge sur moi et me murmure à l'oreille.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû me faire mal Tacch. Ce n'est jamais une bonne idée. »

Je dois être maso parce que à l'entente de ces mots mon envie de lui est juste devenue incontrôlable.

Je l'ai senti écarter mes cuisses et me soulever le bassin puis un éclair déchirant m'a fait hurler de douleur quand il m'a pénétré sans préparation.

J'ai mal et pourtant je sens mon sexe à nouveau érigé entre nous.

Il entreprend un premier mouvement puis il cesse ses gestes et précipitamment il remonte le drap sur nous.

La porte s'entrouvre et j'entends la voix de sa mère s'élever.

- Ryo essaye d'être moins bruyant ! On n'entend que vous !

- Hum et maintenant barre toi que je puisse terminer !

Ses parents sont au courant ! Il doit arrêter tout ça !

« Ne panique pas ! Mes parents s'en foutent ! »

J'ai envie de protester mais il ne m'en laisse pas l'opportunité. Il m'embrasse avec vigueur et mon désir de lui refait son apparition.

Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne bouge pas ? Je fais mine de bouger mes hanches mais il m'immobilise et me lance un sourire carnassier.

- Dis moi ce que tu veux !

- Mais...

- Dépêche toi ou je me retire !

- Prends... prends moi !

- Pardon ? Tu as oublié quelque chose.

- Prends moi... maître.

- Je t'ai déjà pris idiot !

- ALORS BOUGE !

Un premier coup brutal et précis m'a ensuite coupé la respiration. Je sais très bien qu'il jubile de pouvoir ainsi totalement me dominer mais si il savait comme je m'en moque !

Il reproduit son geste et son prénom m'échappe. Je ressens son sexe en moi. Il me laboure sans hésitation. Sous la force de ses va et vient mes doigts se crispent sur ses épaules et je lui laisse des marques rouges passablement voyantes.

Je ne parviens plus à me maîtriser et des cris emplissent la chambre alors qu'il accélère encore le rythme. Mon corps plis sous ses charges répétées. Je veux qu'il me pénètre avec vigueur et qu'il me transperce sous ses assauts. J'aime sa brutalité et j'en désire davantage.

Je ne prend pas conscience d'avoir atteint mes limites mais après un hurlement plus sonore que les précédents je me répand entre nous.

Il ne semble même pas s'en apercevoir puisqu'il continue encore ses coups de reins. A bout de souffle il s'écroule sur moi après avoir joui.

Il reste ainsi un moment puis se retire. Il m'attire contre lui et enlève une mèche de mes cheveux qui voile mon regard. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire alors je me contente d'attendre.

Sa main se lève et atteint l'interrupteur. La pièce se trouve plongée dans le noir.

Un murmure s'élève et je dois tendre l'oreille pour bien entendre.

« Je te préviens tu es à moi. »


End file.
